fourworldheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shura Kirigakure
Shura Kirigakure is an Upper-First class Exorcist and Rin Okumura's mentor. She trained under the guidance of Shiro Fujimoto to obtain the title Meister as a Knight. She officially works as an Inspector for the Vatican, but has infiltrated True Cross Academy, first as a student under the name Yamada, and later as a teacher for the Exwires. Statistics *'Name': Shura Kirigakure *'Origin': Blue Exorcist *'Gender': Female *'Age': 26 *'Birthday': August 8 *'Classification': Human, Upper First Class Exorcist, Exorcist Knight, Aria and Tamer, True Cross Academy Teacher *'Height': 169 cm (5'6") *'Weight': 51 kg (112.4 lbs.) *'Measurement(s)': 96-58-89 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Pink *'Hair Color': Red/Blonde *'Blood Type': O *'Attire': *'Favorite Food': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Relatives': Hachiro (Ancestor), Tatsuko Kirigakure (Ancestor) *'Class': SS-Class *'Skills': Knight Meister, Aria Meister, Tamer Meister, Master Swordswoman Specialist, Enhanced Strength, Immense Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Spectral Awareness, Gifted Intellect *'Standard Equipment': Fang *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Serpent Fang, Snake Belly Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Likely Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class TJ *'Durability': Likely Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee, Several Dozen Meters with Air Slashes *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Shura has long hot pink hair with yellow ends that resemble flames which she keeps up in a high ponytail, pink eyes and full lips. She has a curvaceous figure with large breasts which Rin considers larger than Shiemi's and marking on her chest and abdomen which act as seals for various items. She is usually seen wearing a very revealing bikini top, along with shorts and an unbuttoned school jacket and a tie. She also carries a license that states her name and position, as well as a key with coat of arms on it, which symbolizes her position. Personality Shura has a rather laid-back personality and uses slang; such as using yer instead of your, you're, or you. She is also noted to be rather blunt, speaking freely about sensitive topics, as well as not being hesitant in pointing out others' flaws. Even with her superiors, she is not afraid to challenge them, which on a few occasions resulted in a physical conflict. Like Rin, she often slacks off, and would rather drink and let others do work. However, when needed, Shura can be serious and focused, as seen when she duels Amaimon and being able to depict the fact that Rin's flames take over him because of his fear. She is also fiercely loyal to Shiro Fujimoto, despite denying his ways. Insulting or playing around with Shura can lead to being punished. Shura is currently hiding her true age by stating to everyone that she is 18, when Yukio has alluded to the fact that she is 26. After the incident in Aomori, she becomes more open about her feelings, such as threatening Mephisto should Rin and Yukio get hurt because of him, which surprises even her. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers Knight Meister: Shura is a powerful Upper First Exorcist and is noted to be an excellent wielder of the sword, especially demon swords. She fights using Kirigakure Ryū - Makengi (Hidden Mist Style - Demon Blade Technique) with her Fang. *'Serpent Fang': Shura launch projectiles made of air slices at the opponent. *'Gara Gara': This technique causes the enemy to lose its demonic power. When the snakes pass over the enemy, the enemy loses its demonic power and traits like regeneration. *'Snake Belly': This technique transforms Shura's Demon sword into a longer form with a wavy edge, much like the curves of a snake. In addition, the area near the tip of the blade gains an eye. This technique requires blood to be spread along the blade of the sword. Aria Meister: Tamer Meister: Shura's familiar is a Naga, which she uses to create barriers and to track people or things. It is unknown if Shura has obtained a Meister as a Tamer. *'Sealing': Shura has some talent in sealing, as she was able to seal Rin's Demon stage by chanting. Additionally, she is able to seal both Kurikara and her own blade in her abdomen and chest, respectively. *'Spectral Awareness': As she is an Exorcist, Shura had to perform the Mashō Rite, thereby allowing her to see Demons. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *'Shiro Fujimoto: Mentor and friend, Shura looked up to him, and her cocky attitude died down around him, Shura was deeply impacted by his death and took it out on rin in the vatican, but rin brought her back to her senses when he said he wanted to be a paladin.' *Rin Okumura: Shura was placed to watch rin when he joined True Cross Academy. She stayed hidden till Episode "A Game of Tag" where she revealed herself, the next major occurance is in Episode "Act of Kindness" where after the fight with amaimon she takes him to vatican hq and interrogates and tortures him. Later her and rin slowly develop a friendship. it is rumored she has feelings for rin deep down Battles * Quotes *Bald ass bastard! to the paladin angel *Four eyed chicken! to yukio okumura Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Upper Class Category:Knight Category:Aria Category:Tamer Category:Swordsmen Category:True Cross Academy Members Category:Blue Exorcist Characters